


Just Keep Breathing With Me

by tebtosca



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Danneel is an alpha married to Jensen, an omega. Omegas can't knot, but Danneel is more than happy to peg Jensen with a knotted dildo.</p><p>Written for blindfold_spn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Breathing With Me

Jensen knows that he’s a rarity. He’s known it since his mama fainted when he turned fourteen and the family doctor told them he was only the tenth known male Omega in the state of Texas. He had really known it when he went to school the day after his first heat and half the football team chased him through the parking lot. He learned to stay home for three days a month to ride it out.

After coming to terms with her son’s difference over the years, his mama decided to start planning his eventual wedding. Jensen, after all, was beyond beautiful, his rare hormones making his pale skin smooth, his body toned and lithe, and his eyes a brighter green than was typically normal. His mama was positive that he was going to land a high profile Alpha, some tall, good-looking lawyer or politician from a fancy old Dallas family.

Jensen hated it. Ever since that knothead jerk Welling pushed him up against the shower wall in the locker room when he was sixteen, he knew he didn’t want some dumb man who just wanted to dominate him. Yes, he was an Omega, but that didn’t mean he wanted to spend his life being pushed around.

Jensen thought it was just the principle of it that had stopped him from mating until he met Danneel Harris his junior year of college and realized that maybe he was just attracted to women instead. It had stunned him, since his unique biology was supposed to make him crave a man that could help him do the natural thing and procreate.

He had smelled her before she even walked in the door of their “Literature of Twenty First Century Betas” class. She was trying to mask her natural Alpha scent with gardenia perfume and he couldn’t understand why. It was true that Alpha females were rare, but there were enough of them around that there wasn’t really much of a stigma attached to it. Why would she want to hide a scent that was so delicious it made Jensen’s dick press violently against the flap of his pants?

Jensen’s mama cried hysterically when he told her he was going to marry Danneel the day after graduation. He knew why she was upset; she was convinced he was condemning himself to a miserable, baseless life without children or societal standing. But it didn’t matter one bit when he remembered the way Danneel had celebrated their engagement by pressing four fingers into his hole and holding his head back as she alternated between biting his neck and whispering “I love you” into his skin.

It’s seven years later and Jensen is happier than he can ever remember being. He’s a successful freelance writer, so he gets to work from home, and Danneel is working her way up the ranks of one of the best Dallas law firms. Jensen laughs when he thinks that his mama at least got one of her wishes when he married a lawyer, even if her equipment isn’t quite attached.

Jensen’s face burns when he thinks about that part. He hangs up the phone after Danneel blithely instructs him to be waiting naked on the bed for her with her favorite toy next to him and ready to go. He thinks about it as he takes a shower, using plain soap so he doesn’t mask the natural scent she loves so much. He leans his forehead against the cool tiles, reaching down with two and then three fingers to clean out his hole. It’s already wet but he washes the slick away so that it’ll be clean and ripe to start dripping again just for her later.

Jensen’s lying completely naked on the bed when he hears the bedroom door open. His legs are spread just a little bit, a teasing glimpse to welcome his wife home. His eyes are closed so he can focus on hearing the way her clothes rustle as she strips them off and throws them haphazardly to the floor.

“Miss me?” Danneel inquires, her voice pitched lower than usual but still full of amusement.

Jensen lets his legs falls open another few inches and leans his head up. He opens his eyes and takes in a sharp breath as he sees her standing gloriously nude at the foot of the bed. One manicured hand is resting on her cocked hip and her lips are twisted into a devious little smile, deepening the tiny dimple at the corner of her mouth. The other hand is toying with her nipple, twisting the tiny bud until it stands rose-colored and erect. Jensen’s mouth waters at the sight and he longs to just get up and grab her so he can shove his face against her cleavage.

But he doesn’t move because she doesn’t want him to move. He knows it instinctually, from their years together and the fierce Alpha scent she’s spraying all over the room. Jensen is intoxicated by it and he can barely concentrate as she kneels her way up onto the bed and leans down to kiss the curve of his knee. He’s completely smooth, since Omegas never grow body hair, and it helps the sensation as she runs her lips across his thigh.

Danneel runs her hands along his body, up his sides, before pressing her palms onto his nipples. He sucks his lower lip into his mouth and leans up into her hands involuntarily. She continues her exploration as her fingers move up his clavicle, across his jawline, down his cheekbones, until they finally rest against the curve of his cupid’s bow. One fingers dips down into his mouth and he suckles it, lapping at the pad of it with his tongue and scrapping the top of her nail gently with his teeth.

“Such a good boy,” she murmurs as she fucks her finger in and out of his mouth.

Her words make him hot all over. He knows their relationship is not really as stereotypical as that, knows that he likes to pull her into his lap and have her ride his cock like she’s the eager Omega. They both have power and agency, and don’t conform to what society tells them they have to be.

And yet, sometimes.

Sometimes he likes to let it all go. Likes to bask in what God created him to be and let his Alpha manhandle him. Likes her to bite him and hold him down and call him her good little boy as she fucks into him from behind. His fingers ache to reach out and touch the plastic knot lying on the bed next to him, but it’s her place to decide when it’s time for that, not his.

Danneel scoots up and finally lowers herself down onto his face. She stops a few centimeters away, just enough to tease him by trailing the lips of her pussy back and forth along the tip of his nose. She’s so wet already that her juice drips down onto his mouth and he pushes his tongue out frantically to catch any drops he can.

She finally drops down flush to him and he knows to take a final big breath before she does it. Being this close to her pheromones nearly suffocates him, but it’s like he’s drowning in a bliss that only Nature itself could understand. He shoves his face in, lapping at her folds, fucking in with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. She rides him roughly, her hips swiveling in a figure eight motion as she grips the headboard and bears down. It doesn’t take long before she coming and she pulls up just enough to rub her pussy all over his face, marking him with her scent, marking him as hers alone.

She lifts off of him and Jensen gasps as much air as his lungs will hold. She whispers “it’s ok, so good for me,” in a lusty voice as she kisses his face and licks the taste of herself right off his skin.

“Gonna take care of you, baby, gonna love you,” she continues on, nudging him over onto his stomach.

Jensen whines, knowing what’s coming, knowing that he’s going to be full of his beautiful Alpha soon. He pulls himself up to his hands and knees before pressing his upper body down into the mattress in eager submission.

Danneel crawls over and kneels behind him, tracing her hands over the curve of his ass. Her fingers dip down the crack and trace over his hole, which is dripping wet again just from the scent of her. She presses right into the rim with one manicured finger and Jensen imagines what it looks like with the red polish appearing and then disappearing into the tight circle.

Her fingers are long and thin and she breeches him with three of them easily. She runs them around his rim, his slick guiding her way as she massages his inner walls. She adds her thumbs, stretching his hole the way she wants it, molds it into the perfect shape to take what she’s going to give him.

Jensen is moaning by the time she pulls her fingers out and Danneel smoothes her hands over his sweat-covered back to both soothe him and warn him for what’s about to come. He hears the clack of metal as she puts on her harness, sees her grab the fake knot off the bed and strap it onto herself. Sometimes he likes to watch her prepare, but most of the time he likes to just imagine that it’s always there, that this instrument of such epic pleasure is a part of his mate the same way his wet hole is part of him. It’s okay to imagine and it doesn’t make their bond any less.

He feels the first press of the Danneel’s cock against against his ring of muscle and he buries his face into the bedspread to stifle a groan. She nudges up against it, just bumping it, willing him to open to her freely. Jensen’s body opens up like a flower, exposing itself to her dick, and she slides in a little bit. She keeps rocking, hips jerking back and forth in minute movements, as it goes in inch by delicious inch.

She stops right before the edge of the inflatable knot, which she’s already pumped up just enough to prevent easy access. She pauses, letting Jensen’s desperation grow, waiting it out until he’s scraping the bed with his nails and humping back into her.

Danneel laughs softly as she starts up a rhythm, holding on to Jensen’s hips as she pounds into him. Her breath starts getting a little jagged and Jensen realizes that her clit is likely being slammed with each movement. He loves that, loves that she’s able to get pleasure out of what gives him pleasure, even if they have to create it for themselves.

  
“Are you ready, baby? Ready for my knot?” she hisses, panting, as she curves over him and runs her hands along his ribcage.

“Fuck yeah, want your knot” Jensen grunts, and it’s the first time he’s spoken since he hung up the phone. She always wants him to consent, likes hearing the words, especially if his tone is pleading.

Danneel pulls back a bit and Jensen can hear the faint puff of air that signifies that she’s inflating the knot. As soon as she gets it to the size she wants, she starts the hard press into him.

Jensen cries out as his rim stretches in an impossible O. It’s always so big, Danneel’s knot breaking through any resistance, filling him so deeply that it’s like she’ll never get back out again. With one last shove, it’s in, and Jensen's whole body shakes against the bed.

Danneel leans over and bites down on his shoulder blade, rocking the knot mercilessly inside him. Every time she leans back it tugs at his rim and he feels like he’s going to rip apart. Every time he thinks it’s too much she’ll shift just enough to slam against his prostate and starbursts erupt in his peripheral vision.

“Come on, baby, be a good boy and come for me,” she demands through gritted teeth as he screams in relief and orgasms all over the bed underneath him.

They collapse down onto their sides into a spooning position, her knot still stuck firmly inside of him. There was once a time when he was slightly bothered that she couldn’t come inside of him. But Danneel, being the good Alpha that she is, sensed his concern and scooped up Jensen’s own come right off of his dick and shoved it into his hole until it was dripping down his legs. Then she stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean as she slipped her wet dick between his thighs and fucked shallowly through the come.

That was the moment Jensen figured he would die from how much he loved her.

Danneel kisses his shoulder from behind him, rocking her hips just enough to keep the knot pressing against his prostate. He knows that he’ll come at least twice more before they’re done, before she deflates the knot and pulls out.

What he loves best is how  _they_  get to decide when they separate in the same way that they decided years before to never be apart. Danneel’s hand rests on Jensen’s stomach instead of pressing the button that will decrease the knot, and he links his fingers with hers to keep it that way.

“Love you,” she whispers into his ear, smiling sleepily.

Jensen squeezes her hand –and his ass-- a little tighter as he twists to kiss her in response.


End file.
